


Is This Real?

by LilyLunaWrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotp, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Sirus and Lily Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLunaWrites/pseuds/LilyLunaWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Evans is in a pickle. Sirius Black is here to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Real?

“Oi Evans, way to steal my spot!”  
“Hello, Black.”  
“What, no lecture on how Hogwarts grounds are open to everyone and anyone and how I’m a, what was it again? An arrogant busybody who has an entitlement problem.”  
“Stop poking me.”  
“Not until you tell me to sod off so I know you’re okay.”  
“Sod off.”  
“Say it with meaning Evans!”  
_“Sod off.”_  
“Hmmmm no thank you.”  
“You suck.”  
“Only sometimes…okay you can stop groaning now.”  
“Leave me alone.”  
“No can do, mademoiselle. No until you tell me what’s wrong.”  
“Nothing’s wrong.”  
“…”  
“Stop looking at me like that.”  
“You’ve been crying.”  
_“No”_  
“Yes you have.”  
“…”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“None of your business.”  
“Seriously Lily, you can tell me.”  
“Why do you care?”  
“Because James would castrate me if he ever found out you were crying and I didn’t help.”  
“…”  
“Besides we’re mates aren’t we? So spill.”  
“You are insufferable Black.”  
“You love me anyway.”  
“Yeah. Yeah I do.”  
“…”  
“My sister sold our house.”  
“Oh.”  
“She’s moving in with her fiancé.”  
“You sound murderous. Should I be worried?”  
“You should always be worried.”  
“…”  
“He’s a walrus Sirius, I swear to Merlin – stop laughing! It’s true. His favourite topic of conversation is drills. Drills!”  
“Sounds riveting.”  
“He’s awful. I don’t know what Tuney sees in him.”  
“So what’s the problem? Are you moving in with him too?  
“No…”  
“So where are you going?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“What do you mean you mean you don’t know?”  
“I have no other relatives who will take me in. My parents are dead, my sister hates me and my only other relative is my father’s uncle who lives - of all places - in Guam! We haven’t heard from him in about ten years, so I’m sure he’ll be of great help.”  
“So you’re telling me that,  _your sister_ , sold your house knowing you’d have no where to go.”  
“Basically.”  
“Shit Lily.”  
“Yeah, _shit_.”  
“…Well you’ll just have to move in with me.”  
“What are you going on about Sirius?”  
“I bought a flat.”  
“You bought a flat.”  
“Can’t stay with the Potters forever, can I? Though let me tell you Mrs. Potter is a force of nature. Took me hours to convince her that I’d be okay on my own. Actually, I think she’d feel a lot better if I had a roommate. So really, you’d be helping me.”  
“A roommate.”  
“The flats big enough for two people. I got an extra room in case any of the lads wanted to crash at mine, but they can easily take the couch.”  
“…”  
“Lily?”  
“…”  
“Oh shit you’re crying again. Please stop.”  
“...”  
“So, uh, what do you think.”  
“You want me to be your roommate?”  
“…yeah. It’ll be fun, I promise.”  
“…Okay.”  
“So that’s a yes?”  
“Yes…stop smirking.”  
“This is just my natural face, Evans.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I’m glad that you appreciate my rugged good looks. I knew you’d finally come around – “  
“ – No you idiot. Thank you for, you know – “  
“ – uh, it’s not problem.”  
“I don’t deserve a friend like you.”  
“Yes you do Lily, now stop being stupid and give me a hug.”  
“You’re a really good guy, you know that, Sirius?”  
“…I have my moments.”


End file.
